A Path to Cross
by lilies
Summary: What happens if achilles was not really dead? what if achilles lost his memory on the war of troy? will achilles fall in love with briseis all over again? will briseis past her "looming obstacle"? well, just read it and find out!. AchillesBriseis
1. Default Chapter

A Path to Cross  
  
Achilles did not die! But both Achilles and Briseis were separated. Athena, the goddess of love wanted to see how deeply there love is, so she let Achilles have amnesia. And Briseis has to pass a "looming obstacle".  
  
A/N: I don't own troy! But I do own some dudes you don't know in the story! Well....enjoy!  
  
Briseis watch her only true love fall while paris was dragging her. She wanted to run back to him. But, paris grip was hard as a rock. Tears freely fell from briseis cheeks. Achilles voice came back to haunt her.  
  
"you give me peace in a time of war"  
  
Her heart ached a lot. That she cannot carry her body anymore. So, she fell. Paris stopped and knelt besides his cousin. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. His very heart ached and the guilt just spread all over him. He wanted to bring back what can't be done. He had no choice but to carry her. But, at the moment his hands touch her back she punched his chest so hard and kept on doing it.  
  
"You killed him! you killed him!....." "Briseis, if you won't stop so will I!" Briseis stopped punching paris and curled up like a ball and cried. Paris was very guilty. He moved to where briseis was. But, made no action to touch her. "briseis, I know you will not forgive me now...or maybe never. But, I just want to make one thing clear! Briseis, I love you as a sister and that I would never dare hurt you or let any other! If...if only I knew....I would never have done such a thing! Because I know how it feels."  
  
Briseis looked up at her cousin. But, paris was looking at the stars and a his eyes showed sadness. Paris closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued.  
  
"I loved Helen, I brought her here. Because of me troy is burning.....hector ....and..."  
  
Paris looked down. His hair covering his face. But, briseis knew he was crying. Now it was briseis turn to feel guilty. After all paris did not know, and...besides paris is just avenging his brave brother...oh, hector.  
  
"and now..." paris continued "father is dead!"  
  
Briseis was shocked to hear this. She could feel hot tears in her eyes threatening to fall. But, she can not hold them back no longer. For she loved her dear sweet uncle like a father. She could feel strong arms wrap around her. Memories flooded her mind. Remembering Achilles' touches. his warm embrace, his tenderness. But, achilles' embrace was different from any others. She hugged paris back and they both mourn over there loved ones until the sun showed up. Paris stood up and his voice has It strength again.  
  
"We must leave briseis. There are still greeks roaming. Besides, the others might worry on us!"  
  
Briseis closed her eyes an image of andromache holding little astyanax and beside her the woman who launched a thousand ships, Helen. They were waiting for her. At this little image she smiled and opened her eyes seeing paris holding a hand out for her. She accepted his hands and continued down the tunnel. She could never hate Paris for what he done. It was he who always helped her when she was trouble. Always willing to lend a hand. She looked at paris and smiled. I can never hate you paris! Like I have never hated Achilles. The man who killed brave, loving hector. The man who killed my people and ransacked apollo's temple. A tear rolled down her face. Quickly, she wiped it away. Her Achilles....she can never see again.  
  
(back at were we left Achilles)  
  
Achilles watch the woman who stole his heart. Who broke down the wall's of his heart. The one who taught him love and peace. Running away from harm. He felt good to know briseis was safe. At last I can finally rest now! He collapsed just in time when Odysseus arrived. Odysseus was shocked to see the great Achilles dead. Slowly, he approached him. As he has arrived at his destination he smiled seeing a smile on his friend's lips. He has found peace! A tear found it's way out of his eyes and he looked at the sky it must be that girl! Wherever you are...thank you! Odysseus bent down to carry Achilles body to be burned. But, as soon as he had hold of him. He felt...a pulse! He tried again to make sure and.....there was none. He sighed, as he was about to remove his hands he felt another pulse! He waited and there was another! It was very slow. He turned to look at the guard behind him.  
  
"Quickly! Get some help! He's still alive!"  
  
The soldier was shocked to know that Achilles was still alive. But, did as he was told. At the meantime Odysseus was out of words. How can such being be alive after being shot with four arrows! This is impossible! But then again to Achilles nothing is impossilble. Rushing footsteps were heard. Odysseus turned his head and saw a rather aged man and beside him the guard he sent earlier. The aged man knelt beside him.  
  
"he's wounds are serious. We must get him to a village with good medicine." The aged men said.  
  
"But troy is destroyed! The only village here is back at Greece! We can not take him there! He will not make it!"  
  
The aged man looked at Odysseus hard a twinkle in his eyes "I never heard of a man being shot with four arrows and still live! It is for his own good! All I could do for him is to clean his wounds and sew it together."  
  
Odysseus sighed. There was no other way than to agree with the aged man.  
  
"We leave for Greece after you finished cleansing his wounds!"  
  
The aged man nodded and got to his work. Odysseus turned to the guard at his back and said  
  
"Tell everyone to prepare to leave troy."  
  
The guard left immediately to tell everyone. Odysseus was still pacing around. Then suddenly he stopped. He had remembered something...the girl! Where could she have been? Did she..... die? Achilles will be very upset about this....very!  
  
A/N: hope you liked it! It was my first story. Pls.! tell me what you think! And...can anyone tell me if astyanax was the name of hectro's son. Pls. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening  
  
A/N: I want to thank Penny Lane 1776 for telling me who's the real goddess of love! And for liking the story! Oh! And you're the first reviewer by the way. And before I forget, the "looming obstacle" is probably another girl! Well, here's chapter 2!  
  
Aphrodite was sitting in her white, marbled throne. Looking down to see the happening's of the world. Something or someone had just caught her attention during the war of troy. All the time her eyes were focused on a particular couple. She admired how one could hate such being love them so much. After the war she was saddened to see that they were separated. But after all she was a goddess and she would do anything to get them back. But, with a little challenge.  
  
(back at Odysseus)  
  
They have finally arrived Greece. Achilles was sent immediately to the doctor. Odysseus was pacing around worried what to say to Achilles mother, Thetis. What would I say to her? This was not meant to be! He supposed to die! Well...it's not like I want him dead. But...Odysseus stopped pacing and tilted his head. I must do it! Finally, Odysseus walked with his head his head high. He finally reached the house of thetis. Before he could knock. A voice came  
  
"Come in!" it was thetis. Odysseus obeyed and entered. He saw thetis seating in a chair making necklaces.  
  
"Odysseus, I welcome you to my home! Sit down. Tell me child how does my son fair?"  
  
Odysseus shifted a little in his chair. It was kind a weird having a goddess as a mother. Especially when she knows everything.  
  
"His injuries are serious, my lady. But he will be fine....but it bother's me how you said that he will perish in that very land. Yet, he did not."  
  
Odysseus looked at thetis. Waiting for an answer. She seemed to be troubled about this. Her eyes were gazed upon the shells that she just made. Slowly she turned to odysseus and smiled.  
  
"Dear odysseus, god's and goddesses' have their own ways. They are very unpredictable. You'd be surprise how they change plans with a wave of their hand!"  
  
Odysseus sat their with silence. Thinking of thetis' words. True, the gods are very unpredictable. Before he could mutter another word the door burst open. Their was a child their at the age of 9 or so. He was breathing loudly.  
  
"M..my lord! The great...Achilles has awoken!"  
  
With a blink of an eye odysseus was out of the house.  
  
(paris and briseis)  
  
They could see the light now. They were finally out of the filthy cave. Upon seeing them all people cheered and both were welcomed by their people. Helen, upon seeing paris run to him and kissed him. Andromache was happy to see briseis safe. She came to her and hugged her and did the same to paris. After ther little reunion they all returned to their. Which all four royal people shared including astyanax. So all in all they were five. Food was brought to them and so they started to feast silently. Until paris broke the silence.  
  
"Has anyone seen the boy I asked to lead the people? I want to thank him for a job well done!"  
  
Helen was the one who answered him.  
  
"I saw him outside with his father not far from our tent...paris?"  
  
Paris looked up to see his wife was nervous. She was long at the ground and looked at paris n the eye. Then she continued.  
  
"I....i am with child"  
  
Helen smiled at paris. Everyone was stunned. Paris slowly stood up taking Helen with him and hugged her tightly, swaying her around.  
  
"oh, Helen you made me the most happiest man alive!"  
  
Andromache watch the two she was very happy for both of them. Yet, her heart ached for the memories of her beloved husband, hector. She remembered when she was pregnant and told hector. He was very happy and excited he hugged her like what paris did to Helen. As the two broke apart slowly, andromache came to Helen and hugged her.  
  
"you are very lucky child! For now on you should be really careful! That child is going to be a very lucky child! She has a beautiful kind mother and.......a father"  
  
Andromache cried after this. Helen comforted her. Briseis looked down for she was guilty. Guilty for loving the man who killed her people, her cousin who was like a brother to her and astyanax father. A tear escaped her eyes and she quickly wped them away. Pars notice this and tried to change the subject. Too much tears were shed today. But before he could say something a soldier entered the tent he looked afraid and he said  
  
"my prince, there's a greek king with thousand of armies. He wants to speak to you."  
  
Everyone was shocked....  
  
What would a greek be dong here?! Haven't they have enough?!  
  
(Odysseus)  
  
He entered Achilles tent to see that he was awake. But, he seemed confused. Odysseus was happy to see him. He knelt beside him.  
  
"how fair you my friend?"  
  
Achilles groaned and sat up.  
  
"I pain everywhere. Yet, i don't now how?"  
  
Odysseus was a little confused about this.  
  
"what do you mean? Did you not see who shot you back at troy?"  
  
Now Achilles was even more confused.  
  
"troy? Since when did we fought against troy? Cause i don't remember anything about that. And I am quite sure I still have my memory. I do remember my last battle with the greeks. It was against the thessalonian's. or are you just playing with me old friend? Now, where's my cousin patroclus?"  
  
Odysseus was shocked a lot. How could he not remember the war!?....or even his own cousin's death?  
  
A/N: hahaha...a cliff hanger! Hope you like this chapter. Plssssss. R&R! I love reviews! They make me happy 


	3. Realizations

Chapter 3: Realizations  
  
A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers! Especially jayma, cassie89(oddyseus will go back to Ithaca, to Penelope), and all other's who reviewed sorry I forgot your names! So, sorry! And Thank you so much! (hugs everyone) well to further a do here's chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Realizations (Odysseus)  
  
"Achilles you mean to say that.....you don't remember troy!? Anything or.....anyone in troy!?"  
  
Odysseus was shocked.  
  
How could he not remember!? The god's must have cursed him. Achlles should never have ransacked apollo's temple!  
  
Odysseus thoughts were interrupted by Achilles words.  
  
"you joke my friend! Troy?! Why would I fight against troy?! And make allies with your king! I would rather have the pleasure killing him! Than receiving a priceless price!"  
  
Achilles last words were full of venom. Somehow his hatred for that man has reach its point that even him could not understand.  
  
What could that pig had done to him that angered him so?  
  
Achilles was lost in thoughts that he did not notice odysseus sat himself in a chair. This little silence was gone when odysseus spoke once again.  
  
"do not anger yourself of dead people, Achilles. For king agammemnon is no longer a king! He is just one of the many dead people. Killed by the mighty Achilles! You are now facing the king of Greece.....and of troy."  
  
Achilles was indeed shock. He had missed the one moment which he had been craving for. But, upon hearing that he has killed that pig with his own hands, which he did not know how. But, he was happy that he will no longer see him again. He smiled or rather smirked at his friend or shall we say king. He stood up and said.  
  
"Well now...king! What will you do with your land and your woman's? surely now! You would not be greedy and left me some. Besides there are thousand's of woman in every land! I am quite sure that they will not fit n your chambers!"  
  
Achilles laughed at this. But, odysseus seems not to be fond of this hs eyes were filled with sorrow. He stood up in front of Achilles and told him  
  
"It is to early for laughter Achilles. Since you have not remembered anything about troy then let me remind you that....you're cousin patroclus has gone with you."  
  
Achilles was silent. He's eyes were a little wet. Turning his head every now and then looking for his cousin.  
  
"where....is he?" He finally said  
  
Odysseus looked at the ground. It was really hard telling miserable news like this to the great Achilles. His eyes were a little wet too. Remembering little patroclus who just wants to make Achilles proud. Finally he spooked up.  
  
"He...is dead."  
  
Achilles was full of rage now he punched the walls so hard that his knuckles begun to bleed. But, at that moment nothing seems to hurt more than knowing his dear cousin's death. His eyes were full of rage. He will kill all Trojans that has ever set foot in troy. Before he could leave, Odysseus stood and spook up.  
  
"You have already avenged him, Achilles. You have killed mighty hector! The one who killed your cousin, the cousin of your lover, briseis."  
  
Surely he would remember this girl. It was because of her that Achilles gave up immortality. But, he was wrong the looks Achilles gave him could let one mighty warrior fall to his knees and shiver with fear. His voice was full of venom.  
  
"I will kill all of hector's family! Even that...briseis! Lover or not they shall pay!" With that he left the tent leaving oddyseus shocked at his words. When Achilles reached the river he fall to his knees and mourned for his cousin, patroclus.  
  
"I will avenge you dear cousin. I will not rest till every Trojan dies at the tip of my sword!"  
  
Achilles stood up proud at his word's but when he turned he was speechless before him was.......  
  
(paris)  
  
Paris turned around looking at everyone's faces. He's last gaze was Helen. He stood there staring at her. Then he finally spoke up.  
  
"I will talk to this...greek king. I will return. "  
  
He gave Helen one last look and left. The soldiers were beside him. He finally came to a halt. In front of him was the king. He was old he's eyes were tired but he kept a proud face...just like his father. Paris could fell hot tears forming in his eyes he dismissed wiped them right away. The king smiled warmly at him. Perhaps this king won't bring trouble. Paris thoughts were interrupted when the king finally spoke up.  
  
"Greetings prince of troy! I have just saw your beloved kingdom. Forgive me, for I have not come sooner."  
  
Paris was confused. What does he mean not coming soon?  
  
"forgive my rudeness. I am king Antelous! When I heard that troy was attacked I summoned all of my men. But, I see we are too late. Forgive us. Since, there is no need of our swords perhaps a helping hand. Your people can fit my boat we can sail back to Greece, back to my kingdom."  
  
Paris was still in a state of shock why would this men want to help him? Is it a trick? Paris stood proud and spoke up  
  
"why do you help your enemy's? why not your fellow man?"  
  
There was a flash in King antelous eyes. Paris knew this was to good to be true. But, then maybe his wrong.  
  
"I rather might spear him than face him! That men knows nothing except his greed and fortune! My blood boiled upon hearing his name. but, now it has eased knowing that he is dead."  
  
Paris then understood. He then remembered that he has not introduced himself.  
  
"Forgive me, my king! I am paris prince of troy. I welcome you to what is left in troy. Come eat, drink and rest."  
  
King Antelous looked at his surrounding's. there were little survivors.  
  
"Perhaps it is better if we leave now for Greece. What is your decision?"  
  
Paris thought hard about this. If they were to go to Greece there will be food and plenty of comfort. Here, they find nothing. Then paris thought about Helen and their coming child. He looked at the king and said.  
  
"Give my people time to board your ship."  
  
Paris bowed and left. He asked other soldiers to let the others pack and board the ship. Before he entered there he took a deep breath and went inside. Everyone stood up immediately waiting what has befallen upon them.  
  
"Pack your things we are going to Greece!"  
  
Briseis heart stopped for a moment. It seems so hard for her to breathe. The place that could bring back painful memories.  
  
"No!"  
  
A firm voice spoke up. It was andromache her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"I will never set foot upon that land. the land were my enemy came from. The land who gave birth to a monster to kill my husband!"  
  
Andromache was in a verge of tears. Briseis, however felt angered by her word's. Achilles was no monster! She closed her eyes and bit her lips. she will not show her anger she must not. Paris stepped forward and hugged andromache.  
  
"Please, andromache! For astyanax....you know this is what hector would like you to do."  
  
Andromache looked up at paris and thought about this. Slowly she nodded her head. Paris was relieved. After that they packed their things and were ready to board the ship. Everyone else was already aboard. They took one last look and started climbing the stairs. Briseis stayed there a little while feeling the soft wind. Goodbye my beloved, Achilles! One day we will meet! She then started to climbed the stairs. When they were all aboard Paris introduced each one of them to King Antelous and his kind heart. So, they sailed away far from their nightmares. Never to see troy again. Or will they?  
  
A/N: sorry! It took so long for me to put up chapter 3! And don't worry! Next chapter, briseis and Achilles will meet again! So pls. R&R! 


	4. Gossbyes and Meetings

A/N: I just can't wait to update chapter 4 so that's why I am updating together with chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Goodbye's and Meetings  
  
(Briseis)  
  
They were sailing now. The wind was good it was bringing them much faster to Greece. Briseis heart was still heavy not from grief but from guilt. She knew she can not keep this no longer. She entered andromaches room. Astyanax was fast asleep. When andromache saw Briseis she smiled at her.  
  
"Welcome sister! What brings you here? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Briseis could feel hot tears from her eyes she knew she has to tell her.  
  
"We need to talk, Andromache"  
  
Androamche looked a little concerned. She sat herself on the bed and motioned Briseis to sit with her. Briseis sat down next to andromache and looked at her. She had always looked up at andromache as a big sister. She shifted in her seat not knowing were to start. Andromache was waiting patiently for briseis.  
  
"When I was captured by the greeks. They gave me to...a warrior. But, agammemnon for his greed took me from the warriors tent. The warrior was angered at this. He was willing to kill all men even agammemnon to get me back. But, I stopped him. That night I was given to the soldiers for fun. I was so scared!...."  
  
Briseis closed her eyes for a moment and memories came flooding in her mind about that night. It sent shivers to her spine. She opened her eyes and smiled, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"But then a warrior saved me. He carried me in his strong arms back to his tent. He offered me to clean my wounds. But, I refused....rudely. that night I was to end his life. But..i can not. I feel in love with the warrior. That night I was no longer a priestess. He wanted to leave, leave everything behind just for me. To leave Greece with him...and that warrior, no....that man was Achilles!"  
  
Andromache was shocked she could not believe how briseis could ever love him.  
  
"He was using you dear sister. Like he did to others!. He will never be anything more than a monster!"  
  
Briseis was angered at this she stood up form the bed.  
  
"He would never have killed hector! If hector would not have killed his cousin!"  
  
Andromache stood up immediately.  
  
"How dare you blame hector, your cousin! Have you no shame woman! If it wasn't for him troy would have burned ages ago!"  
  
Briseis was crying now.  
  
"I loved hector like a brother! But, I loved Achilles like I have loved troy! He is my life! He opened my eyes! He love me! We love each other! How can you not understand that?!"  
  
Briseis was crying even harder now. There argument was cut off by astyanax cries. Andromache lowered her head and whispered.  
  
"Leave....pls. leave now."  
  
Briseis stood up and went outside and straight to her room. She cried there.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
Achilles saw the girl walking. She has a black velvet hair and has a white complex. But, it was not her appearance it was her eyes. Her brown eyes that somehow rouse a felling inside him. As if, he had seen these eyes before. He was interrupted when odysseus appeared right in front of him.  
  
"Odysseus! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to bid goodbye to you, my friend! I can not let Penelope and my son wait any longer now! I am most eager to see him! I just want to thank you for everything you have ever done!"  
  
Achilles smiled at his friend. He wandered what it feels like to have a family? But, he dismissed this thought immediately.  
  
"You need not to thank me, odysseus! I should be the one to thank you!"  
  
With that they shake hands.  
  
"I am hoping to see you in Ithaca soon, my friend?"  
  
"Perhaps, very soon!"  
  
Both laughed and odysseus bid farewell. Achilles, however did not notice the girl behind him.  
  
"Great Achilles! So, you have returned. I was waiting everyday for your return."  
  
She said in a lusty voice. Achilles, somehow wasn't affected by this. But, when he turned. As he saw her brown eyes there was this feelings again. Perhaps, he did have feelings for her. Maybe it was not boring to have a family at all. The girl was coming closer to him.  
  
"I have heard that you lost your memory of the war. Oh, I pity you so, you poor dear! But, you would never forget your own engagement didn't you?"  
  
She showed her finger where there was a ring. Achilles eyes widened. So, this was where the feeling's came from! So, he was indeed engage.  
  
She was coming even more closer to him.  
  
"You do remember do you not?"  
  
"of course I do!"  
  
Achilles lied. He has no idea at all!  
  
"in fact we will get married next week!"  
  
The girl was smiling widely. She screamed in excitement and hugged Achilles. Achilles, was not quite sure if he was doing the right thing. In the corner of his eyes he caught something. There was a boat. And it has already arrived. He watched in interest and moved a little closer to the ship or rather far from the girl.  
  
(Briseis)  
  
The captain has informed them that they have already arrived at greece. In Greece she will face her memories her nightmares. But, when she got out of her room the air was rather refreshing than back at troy. A tear rolled down her cheeks. Remembering her old town, her wise uncle priam and brave hector. She then remembered something. Andromache she saw her on the other side at the ship. She walked toward them. But, andromache faced the other way and walked. Briseis was terribly hurt. Even her own cousin won't greet her no more. She felt alone. When she has reached the ground. She had this feelings that someone was watching her closely. She turned her head looking for the source. But, did not find it. Then she looked at her left and her eyes widened. Her breathing became fast. It was him. Her Achilles. But, no! he was dead. She knew that this was just an illusion. She closed her eyes and kept on walking not wanting to see any more of his illusions just to break her heart even more.  
  
A/N: by the way the girl and Achilles are not engage! The girl was just planning it. And in the next chapter Achilles and briseis are finally going to talk to each other. And briseis will hear about the heart breaking news. And she will meet Achilles mom a little. Just talk. So, pls. R&R 


	5. meetings

A/N: GoldenEcho7287 o Bubbles o, DarkAngelFallen: thank you for your revewiews. I am so happy! And thank you for your suggestions! Well, here is chapter 5! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Meetings  
  
(Thetis)  
  
Thetis was walking down the river looking for any interesting stuff. Somehow one thing did caught her attention. There she was the one who was supposed to be the cause of her son's death. She does admit the child is beautiful. Not far away there stood her son watching the girl with a wooden face but in his eyes there was a mixture of feelings.  
  
Does he remember her?  
  
Thetis thought her brows furrowed.  
  
"no, he does not and he will not. Till the day he remembers her in his heart."  
  
Thetis turned around to see Aphrodite smirking at her.  
  
"you sure are full of surprises, Aphrodite! First you brought my son back here and then you appear just like that."  
  
"I am after all the goddess of love and all things I do is just simply for love! How about you thetis? What have you been doing lately?"  
  
"do not question me like that. You know how I am here. The question is what are "you" doing here?"  
  
"I am here to answer your question"  
  
Aphrodite looks at Achilles then at briseis. She smiled and turned back at thetis.  
  
"are they not a perfect couple? There arrogance matches them both. But, I guess it's not what your son has fallen, is it not? He admires her courage and how she answers him. Never have I seen such hatred turned to ashes and renewed into love. That is why I have chosen them dear thetis."  
  
"so, be it!"  
  
Thetis whispered and with a strong wind Aphrodite was gone. Thetis looked up at the clear blue sky and said  
  
"I will see you again, my friend"  
  
(briseis)  
  
They have finally arrived at the palace. it was beautiful. They finally came to a halt. King antelous stepped forward and gestured his hands everywhere.  
  
"this my friends is my palace and no I don't rule this land...."  
  
"but you wish!"  
  
All of them turned their heads at the very corner there was a man he has blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a soldier or a prince. All the ladies gasped and gossiped. He was a very handsome man.  
  
But no one could ever match Achilles face, his eyes, his blue eyes that seems to go right through me. Those hands that were used to kill oh so many of my people but touched me ever so softly.  
  
Briseis was thinking of Achilles she did not notice that the new stranger has hugged the king and slowly approached her.  
  
"A fine lady in such a fine land, your name my lady?"  
  
The stranger has took hold of her hand. She felt enrage.  
  
How could this men just touch me! No man has ever dared so! Not even....... Achlles. He never dared touch me when we first met. But I must know my place. I am no longer a priestess.  
  
"briseis"  
  
Briseis slowly slipped her hand away. The stranger just laugh at her actions.  
  
"a lovely name for such a pure child!"  
  
Briseis swallowed the knot in her throat. King antelous stepped forward and said "now be good mynes! I would like you to meet prince paris of troy! And his wife Helen. And these is andromache princess of troy, wife of hector, prince of troy! And I already see that you have just met briseis. She is also a princess of troy. Cousin to paris and hector! Neice of good king priam! I would like you all to meet prince mynes of...."  
  
"troy?! Why travel so far with many of your people? Is there something amiss? And tell me why prince hector and king priam is not here to accompany you?"  
  
Everyone was silent. Each one knew the reason the greeks........achilless A splash of guilt wash over briseis.  
  
"Achilles!!! He's the one to be blamed for! He and his army! Because of him troy burned and priam.....and...hector are dead!"  
  
It was andromache who answered mynes. She was cryng a lot holding astyanax in her arms who was wailing. Briseis felt enrage it was not Achilles fault! All he ever did was kill hector! It wasn't his fault at all! Briseis tears fell freely from her eyes she knew deep inside it was Achilles fault and his men.  
  
"I see! It must have been a grate loss."  
  
Paris was angered at his words. How dare he say such things with ease! Not even a touch of passion in his words! I will kill every village men of his. Then! He would know how we feel. Antelous seeing the flame in paris eyes decided to break the tension.  
  
"yes, a very tragic thing to happen. But, we must forget about the past. Carry it within our hearts show everyone the future we all held and smile. For we can not return from the past and undo what has been done. Let us make our future as brightly as possible!"  
  
Paris anger died down. Yes, if only I could undo what has been done. I would! But for now paris looked at Helen and she smiled at him. I must live for my people......for Helen.  
  
"come now! We cleansed ourselves, eat and feast!"  
  
(Achilles)  
  
Achilles watched briseis walk to the palace. somehow he felt like running to her and hold her tight. He laughed at his own thoughts. People would think that the war has destroyed my brain.  
  
"what are you laughing at Achilles?"  
  
He turned around to see the girl was close to him....too close. He frowned and remembered he does not know her name.  
  
"what is your name?"  
  
"oh, Achilles do you not remember? It's natashia"  
  
She said in a lusty voice. Batting her eyelashes. Achilles was disgusted at her own actions. He told her he must leave and left. He has finally entered his mother's tent and entered. He saw her sitting in her favorite chair.  
  
"are you troubled my son?"  
  
"mother....i need to know about this war"  
  
"will you not tell me first of your fiancé?"  
  
"Natashia is not my fiancé! I knew she was just boasting about it. Now, about the war"  
  
"you will remember every bit of information you want in duo time"  
  
"why not now?"  
  
"because.....you will know"  
  
Achilles was irritated in his mother's game. She always wants to play games with him. He left the tent infuriated. Thetis looked at where his son left. This better be a good game, Aphrodite.  
  
(briseis)  
  
Briseis left the feast. She went out to the gardens. The garden was lighted with candles she saw a small pond she kneeled down beside it. Looking at her reflection in the pond. Her face was clean once again, she was clean. Her bruises were healing fast and so are her scars. But, there will be one scar that will never heal. The loss of Achilles. It had made a big scar in her heart. How could I hate such man yet love him so. I have betrayed my country by doing this. But I can not dismiss this feeling. But I must!  
  
She was still looking down at her reflection then she saw another reflection. Her heart stopped at seeing the reflection. It was Achilles. She closed her eyes.  
  
"why must you torment me?"  
  
"am I tormenting you by my appearance?"  
  
"your tormenting me with just your name."  
  
"why?"  
  
"the dead can never walk again"  
  
Achilles laughed at her words. His curiosity on her was growing. she made him feel different....weak.  
  
"are you saying I am just an illusion"  
  
"yes"  
  
Achilles knelt beside her and lifted her chin. Achilles heart stopped for a moment seeing how her beauty matches a goddess. Briseis breathing stopped. His touch was so real and his eyes seems to go through her again.  
  
"are you really alive? Are you really Achilles?"  
  
A/N: and you just have chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! Pls. R&R 


	6. goodbye's

A/N: I want to thank all of my faithful reviewers! Thank you so much! Anywayz here's chapter 6! Oh, and can someone tell me where mynes live? Thanks!  
  
Trojans: I am so touched! Thank you so much!  
  
(briseis and Achilles)  
  
Achilles looked hard on her.  
  
"I am Achilles and I am not an illusion."  
  
Achilles whispered. Briseis heart leaped up to her throat. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. She does not know what to say.  
  
"what is your name?"  
  
Briseis could not believed what she just heard. Has he forgotten about me? Or has he lost his memory? Somehow deep inside her felt relief knowing he does not remember her. But, another part of her wants to scream to him and cry.  
  
"briseis"  
  
Achilles was shocked something deep with in him says he knows her. But, then again it could never be.  
  
"briseis"  
  
Achilles whispered. Briseis closed her eyes. Hearing her name out of his mouth wants to make her explode. But, she knew that the gods has given her another chance to be back to her normal life. Not the betrayer of her country.  
  
"I must go."  
  
Briseis stood up and ran. Achilles was frozen he does not want her to leave yet. He sat there all alone thinking of the feelings she just given him. Looking at his hands he remembered how soft her skin was. He closed his eyes remembering her face. up in the balcony andromache stood there shocked at who she just saw. She wanted to leap from the balcony and kill the man. But, the moment she saw him talk to briseis she could see how soft and gentle his voice were. How she touch her cousin so softly. Just like the way hector does to her and then she could see that both were in love. She turned and left the balcony.  
  
(briseis) She ran while her tears were flowing down her face freely. She has finally reached her room. When she entered she flopped down on her bed and cried. Someone knocked on her door she quickly wiped her tears away.  
  
"come in"  
  
It was andromache. Briseis held her breath. Not knowing the reason why she wanted to see her.  
  
"I saw him"  
  
Andromache said but it was just barely a whisper. Briseis eyes went big. Scared of what andromache might do.  
  
"I saw how he looked at you. How he touched you and how gentle he was to you."  
  
Andromache move to sit beside briseis and took her hands with hers.  
  
"I know what is love when I see it and I have just seen it. No one could blame you when you fall in love. Now I know why you fallen for him. Like I have fallen for hector. I am sorry I should not have judge you. We are sisters. And sisters understand each other. For worse or better!"  
  
Briseis was touched by andromache's words. She hugged her and andromache hugged her back. Briseis cried.  
  
"oh, andromache how could hector forgive me for what I have done? I have loved his killer!"  
  
"hector loves you as a sister. May your sin on him be great or not he will always welcome you back in his arms. Were he will always protect you and love you."  
  
"and troy?"  
  
"it's just like what hector said: "troy is a mother to us all". And a mother would always forgive it's children."  
  
"oh, andromache! I have always looked up to you as my big sister. But, what should I do when I know that he is alive? Should I return to him or should I take this chance to be a betrayer no longer."  
  
"follow your heart dear briseis"  
  
Andromache hugged briseis one last time and went to attend to her astyanax. Briseis thought about what andromache had said to her. Follow your heart. She sighed should I go back to him or will I take this chance. Besides he does not remember me why should I return to him when there is nothing left for me in him. With that she drifted asleep.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
He went back to his tent and lay in his bed thinking of the girl he just met.  
  
"briseis"  
  
He whispered her name. he tossed in his bed thinking where he heard that name before. What this feelings she has given him.  
  
(briseis)  
  
The sun was peeking through her curtains. She moaned softly not wanting to wake up yet.  
  
"a heavy sleeper, I see!"  
  
She jolted up from her bed seeing mynes seated at the corner.  
  
"how long have you been there?"  
  
"since I woke up"  
  
"what do you want?!"  
  
Briseis was shocked. She did not intend to be rude.  
  
"I....i am sorry. I did not mean to....."  
  
"I understand princess. I myself am a little bit cranky when I wake up. Forgive for my rudeness I should have waited for your awakening"  
  
"yes, you are right. You should have waited for my awakening. May I know what you are doing here, my lord?"  
  
"ah, yes! I am here to inform you we are leaving."  
  
Briseis eyes went big.  
  
"wh...what do you mean....."  
  
"we are leaving now. Your people have already finish packing we are going to my homeland. I think you have no choice. But, then again king antelous is giving a choice. To stay here or to leave with us, with your people."  
  
Briseis sighed . she knew that this was the choice of the gods....or was it?  
  
"I'll be joining you soon."  
  
"perfect! Oh and princess I would be delighted if you would join me with dinner tonight."  
  
"I would be delighted as well."  
  
With that mynes smiled at her satisfied and with a quick nod he left. Briseis flopped down to her bed. Thinking.  
  
Have I done the right choice? Shall I never see Achilles again? Perhaps, we were never meant to be together.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
It was still night and for the first time he dreamed. He dreamed of something. An answer to all his question.  
  
It was dark.  
  
"am I still your captive?"  
  
"you are my guest?"  
  
"in troy guest can leave whenever they want to."  
  
"would you now?"  
  
"when will you leave this battle?"  
  
"when will you leave troy?"  
  
And then the settings change there he was kneeling in front of briseis.  
  
"it's alright."  
  
"no!"  
  
"you have given me peace in a lifetime of war."  
  
Then slowly the settings drifted away. There he was in an empty tent with odyseeus.  
  
"are you certain you don't remember this briseis? She is after all the reason why you wanted to give up everything you have ever wanted."  
  
"she is just a mere girl. No girl is important to me. Everyday I could have more than one just to warm my bed. And in the morrow I toss them aside. Besides what does this briseis have that others don't"  
  
Once again he found himself lying on the bed with briseis on his side.  
  
"what difference am I to the others? Am I just not like them."  
  
"no, you are very different from all others. Your courage, your arrogance and your beauty. I found no other girl who has ever challenged me the way you did. And for that I was drawn close to you."  
  
Then he saw himself standing in the middle of the sand and there she saw slowly drifting away from him. He ran after her but she was getting farther away. Then she heard her last words.  
  
"goodbye, Achilles"  
  
Achilles jolted up from his sleep. He was sweating a lot. His breath was shallow. It was already morning. Shouts of man were heard from the outside. He dressed himself and went out to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"young men! What is this about?"  
  
"the Trojans are leaving with prince mynes, my lord!"  
  
Realization hit him. Trojans.....briseis! he ran as fast as he could. I must not let her go! Now that I know who she is!  
  
(briseis)  
  
She was already aboard. Everyone was. She looked at the far distance hoping to see him. But, it was impossible. He has forgotten her. She has made the right choice. The ship started moving.  
  
"have you followed your heart, briseis?"  
  
Briseis turned to see andromache holding astyanax in her arms. She smiled at her and kissed astyanax forehead. She took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"yes, I have followed my heart."  
  
"good! Won't you come join me and astyanax for lunch.  
  
"I will"  
  
Andromache smiled and turned away leaving briseis with her thoughts. Have I really followed my heart? Or my pride? She was about to turn away when something or someone caught her eye. It was him. He was running to the port. Then he stopped at the edge of the ocean. Where he can no longer walk. Where he can no longer reach her. She looked at him hard. Then at the top his lungs he shouted.  
  
"briseis!"  
  
Her heart skipped. He remembered me! She closed her eyes. She knew what she must do. She raised her hands and waived to him and whispered.  
  
"goodbye"  
  
A/N: well that's it! The end........just kidding! I am not gonna end it that way! No way! Well tune in for more! Pls. R&R! 


	7. I will follow you till' the end of my da...

A/N: Wow! All of you just makes me so happy! I have many reviews now!  
  
Donna Lynn: Thank you so much!  
  
Silver Magiccraft: sorry! Hope this chappie won't get in your nerves now. I have already capitalize Briseis name! and thanks for informing me!  
  
cassie89: Thank you so much!  
  
Mrs.M: Thank you so much!  
  
Trojans: : oh, your so sweet! I'm touch! Thanks! Don't worry! Someday there broken hearts shall be reformed once more! By the way, here's my email add: chaveliaplkissessyahoo.com. Can't wait to chit chat with you too! Thanks once again!  
  
DarkAngelFallen: Thanks for all the information! And man! You are right! 3rd person is much easier! Although can't promise you about the long chapter thinggie. Hope you can give me more information! Thank you so much!  
  
Chapter 7: I will follow you till' the end of my days!  
  
(Achilles)  
  
I watch her leave. Each passing minute seemed to last forever. She was drifting away from me. I can't just stand here and watch. I must know why she left. I wanted to know if she was just fooling me around. I saw an old man he was about to depart in his small boat. Perhaps there is room for me there? I approached him. Careful not to scare him away.  
  
"What does a great warrior like your self wants from an old man like me?"  
  
I stop dead in my tracks. This old man seems to know I was to talk to him. He turned around to face me. His face was wrinkled, his messy long hair tied back, his beard that seems to touch his very foot. But, his eyes showed no age at all. He has full wisdom in him; I could see it in his eyes. He spoke again. This time his voice seems to have laughter in it.  
  
"A great warrior speechless not knowing what to say to an old folk."  
  
My blood boiled but I have controlled it. Reminding myself that I have in great need of his boat. Before I could speak he has answered for me.  
  
"You are looking for a boat. Hoping that I may let you ride with me. To seek a special treasure that you yourself seemed to misplace. But, will you go without telling your mother and most of all unarmed. Go now boy! I will wait for you. But, I will not wait long. This wind will bring me to my location much faster and I will need it. Now go on!"  
  
He was indeed wise. But his calling me boy had made my anger rose again. But, I did what I was told. I hurried back to my armor. I was on my way to my mother when I saw her not to far away from my tent. She smiled upon seeing me. Slowly, she approached savoring the soft yet hot sand in her feet. As if it was her last. She was now in front of me. I could see she was fighting her tears back. This is one reason why I loved my mother. She does not want anyone to see her weakness not even her own son. Tis is the reason why I love Briseis. The silence was broken by mother saying.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you wanted?"  
  
I look at her and asked myself that very question. I smiled and said  
  
"if I let her go, I will regret this forever."  
  
She smiled back at me and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Then go, child! I will wait for you. I'll be expecting a daughter in your return."  
  
I laugh and kissed my mother's cheek.  
  
"Perhaps I will bring you a grandchild too!"  
  
She laughed at this. I bid her farewell and went to search for the old men. I saw him in the far side of the sea. I approached him. He was already settled in his boat. I joined him and then we set sail.  
  
(Briseis)  
  
My heart ached to see him far away from me. The same feelings I have felt when I returned back with my uncle. It hurt when I saw him pierce by my own cousin's arrow. But it even hurts more to know that he lives yet I am running away from him. My cheeks are wet because of my tears. But, I did not mind wiping them away. Let them see my broken heart. Let the god's see that their punishment for me was fit. I closed my eyes and let my tears fell free from my eyes. That's right! Be free, like I could never be. I am chained from my own doom. I could feel a soft hand at my shoulders. I turned to see who it was. It was andromache. Her eyes were full of concern for me. I smiled at her reassuring her that I am well. But, she seems not to believe me. She gave me a tight hug telling me that everything is going to be fine. I felt foolish enough to cry. Andramache has lost more than what I have. Yet, she stands tall. No wonder Hector has chosen her above all else. We both stayed in that position for awhile mourning our dear hearts out. Slowly I pulled away. she smiled at me putting her left hand at my cheek saying.  
  
"You are very brave, Briseis. You have left the one that you held so close to your heart just for your people. I don't know if I could have done the same."  
  
I thanked Andromache for the kind words she has commented me.  
  
"Briseis! Andromache!"  
  
Both I and Androamche turned our heads to see who has called us. It was Helen. She stood there not far away from us yet not too near. She was wearing a white robe her hair feel free from her face. The soft breeze was playing with her hair. She smiled at us and looked at andromache.  
  
"Little Astyanax would not sleep without your presence."  
  
Andromache let out a small sigh. She has left Astyanax with the care of one Trojan servant. She turned to looked at me. Smiled and said her apologies then left. I turned on my heel when....  
  
"Brisies wait!"  
  
Helen pleaded me to stop. I turned to see her eyes wet from her tears. She stayed on her location. I waited for her reasoning. But it never came. Tired and frustrated I was about to leave once more when she spoke in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I know I have sinned greatly. It is because of me that troy has burned."  
  
There was fire in my eyes. So, she has realized what she has done! But, it's too late. Apologies won't bring troy nor Hector back. She continued but tears were flowing from her eyes.  
  
"I...I am lost! People would look at me with hatred in their eyes. But, Paris was always there to comfort me. But his comfort alone won't lift this guilt from my heart..."  
  
"Then guilty shall you be!"  
  
I shouted at her. I was full of rage now that I can not control my anger no longer. She was shocked I could tell by the look on her face. But I did not stop.  
  
"It is because of you that poor Andromache has suffered! Astyanax will grow without a father. Not even a chance to see his father, to hear Hector's sweet comforting words that he used whenever I feel miserable! It is because of you! that Troy is buried to the ground along with sweet, dear uncle Priam! It is because of you!....I am in much pain now." (Helen)  
  
I watched Briseis slid to the ground and broke into a cry. Her words were like a thousands of knives hit directly at my heart. I wondered how much I have hurt everyone in troy. Just because I wanted to be with Paris, for love. I opened my mouth and closed them finding no words to comfort her at all. There was a moment of silence as I tried to register all the things that has happened just a week ago. It was all too much for me. Brisies was the one who broke the silence. Her head was covered by her messy hair. She still sat there in the wooden floor. Then she spoke up...  
  
"But I know how it feels."  
  
She whispered softly but I heard her words clearly. She looked at me. Her eyes were red from crying. She continued...  
  
"I know how it feels to love. How you want to sacrifice everything for it. How you want to go through all your doom just to be with him. There is just one thing I need to know...His love. You are lucky...very lucky. Troy has accepted you as a daughter, everyone welcomed you as there sister and no Trojan never commits a mistake. But now I think of it. All of us are bound to make mistakes. This is just one mistake of yours Helen. Let there be no other more."  
  
She smiled softly at me. I was so happy that I knelt beside her and gave her a tight hug. I burst into tears and told her....  
  
"I always wanted to have a friend. But now, I want a sister. Will you be the one, Briseis?"  
  
I was afraid that she might disapprove of me. But she answered...  
  
"Then sisters we shall be."  
  
(Achilles)  
  
I could feel the soft breeze in my face. I closed my eyes remembering her touch. So soft like a new born child's touch. I was disrupted by my thoughts when the old man started singing.  
  
"Wise men say only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay would it be a sin But I can't help falling in love with you...  
  
"you sing well, old man!"  
  
He stopped singing and looked at me.  
  
"You look in love, boy! You must be a fool then!"  
  
I laughed at his words. But I can't help but to accept the fact that I am in love. Perhaps he is right I maybe a fool. But I will not let him see through me.  
  
"I am not a romantic man, I do not go to the farthest land to bring the loveliest flowers found for the one I love, I will not climb the highest mountain screaming her name, I will not risk any danger, nor my family for her For I am not a fool I am simply a man who is in love."  
  
I looked at the horizon and that of what I have just said. Where did those words came from? I know not. But will I not do all of this for her? for briseis? Once again my thoughts were interrupted when the old man spoke again  
  
"Let your heart speak, not your mouth!"  
  
I just shook my head and continue to look at the horizon. But something caught my eye. There was a ship and it was heading in our way. There was only one person I could think of this very moment.  
  
"Briseis"  
  
A/N: I know the song "can't help falling in love with you" does not exist way back in the history. But I just wanted to put the song in this chappie! Because....i like it!. Anywayz, pls. pls. R&R! and tell me what you thin about this chapter. 


	8. Captives

A/N: here's chapter 8  
  
Chapter 8: Captives  
  
(Achilles)  
  
I watched the ship coming closer to us. My heart dance as the ship came closer. I have never felt this way before. Seeing her just makes me feel so weak. The ship stopped beside us. I stood up to see who a clearer view of the ship. It was not old yet not new. It was made out of finest woods I have ever seen. I could see someone aboard it demanding orders from all others. Suddenly, just out of nowhere there were ropes tossed aside at the ship. Random number of man came sliding down in the rope. The one shouting orders to his men came down as well. But, what happened next knocked me off my feet.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? A father and a son going fishing. Isn't that a nice thing to see now."  
  
The one giving orders was a girl. She has a dark straight hair with sapphire eyes. Her face proves that she does not exceed the age of 20. Her other crew mates looked older than her and with much interest they were all girls. We were surrounded. Their sword pointing at me and at the old man. I smirked at them. They don't know who they are playing with. But, with that kind of boat I can reach Briseis faster. I am coming Briseis! Might as well join the game.  
  
"You would not hurt a skinless boned old man would you? Take me as your captive and leave the old man be. What say ye?"  
  
The captain, as I have concluded just a while ago, looked at me and answered.  
  
"You are a brave man. But, all man are fools! And nothing will ever change that! Bound his hands and feet and be sure to disarmed him."  
  
Her crew mates obeyed their captain immediately. They started by disarming me, then they started to bound my hands. But, left my feet to be free. They started to lead me back to their ship. Before I could leave the old man's boat he spoke up.  
  
"In every beast there is always a golden heart hidden beneath it."  
  
I turned to face him. He was smirking madly at me. I just shook my head and boarded the ship.  
  
(Briseis)  
  
After our little tearful reunion I went directly to my room. But was stopped by Mynes.  
  
"Briseis, how fare thee?"  
  
I looked at him. He was smiling at me. I was very exhausted and if I wanted to retire to my room immediately I would have to tell him the truth.  
  
"I am very exhausted and I wish to retire to my room immediately."  
  
He's face fell after hearing my reply. But then he's face lit with his smile and said...  
  
"Well, I hope your not to exhausted to move our dinner."  
  
Oh no! I totally forgot about our dinner! I did not want to disappoint and put on my best smile and answered him.  
  
"Of course not! I myself am very eager to join you in dinner."  
  
He's face was as the same as a little boy that receives a present. I can't help myself but laugh. He said his goodbye and left almost hoping. I laugh once more and open the wooden door of my room. It was small but fit for one person. It was not much of any room. In the middle there was a small bed. I plop myself in the bed. I was so tired that I feel asleep immediately.  
  
Dream(Briseis)  
  
I stood there all alone in a dark lonely space. There was no signs not even a sound of a living thing. Suddenly there was a shadow approaching me. I can not see who it was. But I was afraid to see who/what it was. I can see the shadow more clearly now. I held onto my breath as I recognize who it was. It was hector. He was as Achilles promised blind and death. He's eyes were closed. He's ears gone. I can not stand to see him like this. I closed my eyes and cried. I could feel his presence in front of me. I dare not look at him. My eyes were kept close and I was still weeping. I was shocked when he knelt beside me and hugged me. I hugged him back crying even harder. Then he spoke up...  
  
"it's alright. I am here, Brisies"  
  
He's voice sounded so comforting. Oh, how I missed him so. Slowly, I looked up in his face. he's own face has returned not the Hector I found earlier. He smiled at me ever so softly. I smiled back at him. I was so happy to see him. Then I remembered that he was no longer alive. I cried again and hugged him...  
  
"oh, hector! Forgive me! I have sinned against you!"  
  
"love is not a sin, dear cousin. May you have love someone wrongly it could never be a sin."  
  
I looked up to his face once again. Does he know? Does he know about me and Achilles? As if he had read my thoughts he answered me..  
  
"I have never abandoned you or troy, Briseis. I have kept watch of you and the others....especially Andromache and Astyanax. I have seen how Achilles had saved you. And learned how he wanted to leave all that he has came here her just for you."  
  
"oh, Hector! How can you forgive me when I have loved your killer?"  
  
He looked at me hard then smiled.  
  
"Andromache has forgiven you. I found no reason at all why should I not. Besides I don't want to face the wrath of my wife when she knows that I have not forgiven you. And allow me to say her wrath is greater than the great Achilles!"  
  
I laughed then hugged him. Then everything seemed to drift away.  
  
(end of dream)  
  
I opened my eyes. Wishing that all of these was just a dream. But no. I was still in the ship of the prince Mynes. Then suddenly I remembered that I promised him that I will join him for dinner. I looked at the window seeing that the sun has already set. Quickly I jump off the bed and started making myself look presentable. Then I left my room and searched for his room. I finally found his room. I knocked on the door and told me to come in. I entered his room. It was much bigger and nicer than ours. There was a table in the middle and filled with food and wine. Upon seeing me he stood up right away.  
  
"Briseis! How wonderful of you to come!"  
  
I frowned knowing that I have let him waited for me.  
  
"I am so sorry, My lord...."  
  
"pls. just Mynes!"  
  
"Very well then...Mynes. Forgive me for letting you wait."  
  
"No need of apologies. Pls. sit down."  
  
I sat myself across him and started talking to each other. I got to know him better though. He was a such an honorable man. I think I am going to like him.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
They have brought me to a room. It does not look like a prison. Then the door slowly opened. Perhaps, I can find answers to my question. The captain entered the room. She stood there smirking at me.  
  
"you do understand that we are pirates."  
  
"A pirate? I see! Could I at least know the name of my captor?"  
  
She walked towards me angry.  
  
"You have no right to know my name! it is you who i should ask a name from."  
  
"Very well then! I am the great Achilles son of Peleus."  
  
I said my title with honor. The girl look shocked but it was replace with a smirk.  
  
"So, I have won a great victory! I have heard stories of the great Achilles before. They say you were invincible. But how invincible are you now?"  
  
She laughed hard at this.  
  
"My crew mates would rejoice upon hearing this news! Tonight we will have a great feast!"  
  
I was angered at her own boast. I will let her taste my wrath before this is over. She walked towards the door and opened it. Before she step out she turned to me and said...  
  
"By the way we held our captives with us till there is nothing left of them."  
  
She then left. I registered her words in my mind. I must get out of here. I will not give up on Briseis immediately. I must fight!  
  
A/N: hope you enjoyed it! Pls. R&R! and tell me what you think of this chapter 


	9. A New Home

A/N: Yay! Reviews! I like to thank all of my reviewers you make me so happy! cries  
  
Donna Lynn: Actually the pirates served as a wall blocking Achilles way. You know just to make him to go to briseis much longer evil laugh and thank you for reviewing twice! I love it when people review twice! Thanks!  
  
o Bubbles o: I am really touched and thanks! You are such a good reviewer! In fact all of you are!  
  
Trojans: Thank you so much! And don't worry Achilles is almost gonna get Briseis back.  
  
cassie89: yeah, I know! Poor hector! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DarkAngelFallen: it's so nice to hear that I have improved! Thank you so much!  
  
Silver Magiccraft: Thank you so much!  
  
Mrs.M: Thank you so much!  
  
Chapter 9: A New Home  
  
(Achilles)  
  
It has been days now since I was locked up in their small dungeon. I have not talk to anyone aboard this ship. A certain girl would come and bring me something to eat and drink. I would ask her a question she would just turn and leave. Their dungeon is not as small as what I have witnessed from other boats. It was dark and nothing more. I long to see the sun again. I could smell sea water from the outside. I have not a clue where are we to go. I just sit there alone....thinking. Thinking of the woman who has captured my heart, her smile, her laughter....her smell. I have dreamed of her once, no, every night. I closed my eyes picturing her. How I longed for her. How I wish that I could just hold her tight. How I wish I could just take back when I have hurt her, when I almost choke her to death just because of my anger. When I have killed her honorable cousin, Hector. I should have listen to Eudorus when he told me it was not wise to desecrate the sun god. Now I am cursed slowly the sun god is making me suffer. But I will not give up on Brisies. I will find her even when it means my death. I could hear the creaking of the door as it opened. Then I could see the captain entering of this boat. She came near me in her hands she was juggling the key. A hope stirred into me. She was now standing in front of me.  
  
"I have not yet received the name of my captor yet."  
  
I said calmly. I could see burning hatred in her eyes. In her hands she was clutching the key tightly.  
  
"Bring her in!"  
  
I was confused when she said that. Whatever does she mean by "her"? can it be...I stood up as fear was plastered in my features. But my fear left as quickly when I saw a little girl, brown straight hair and little black eyes. Behind her where two older girls. The other was holding the child while the other was holding a knife. I felt enrage when I knew what they were trying to do.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
The captain stood there triumph in her eyes. She was smirking at me.  
  
"You don't want to see this child die before your very eyes just because of you. Do you Achilles? If you would just listen to us attentively then no one would be harmed as promise."  
  
I felt my anger rise. How could they use a child! A child that still held innocence in her face!  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Simple! Just step out of the ship and straight to the palace where you will meet the queen."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"No questions Achilles. Now go!"  
  
She had unlocked the door to my dungeon. I step out and walked towards the door. The sun was shining brightly that it hurt my eyes. I have closed my eyes and continued to walk. Once outside I slowly opened my eyes. I surveyed my surroundings. I was still in the ship. It seems that we have landed in a small unknown land and in the center there stood a marbled palace. I took a deep breath and proceeded to the palace. Awaiting my doom.  
  
(Briseis)  
  
Finally! Land! It felt so good to feel the hot sand beneath my foot. I closed my eyes and breath in the smell of the breeze. The smell of the sea. Suddenly, I could feel a pain in my heart. The smell has reminded me of the days back at troy. Back at the shores of troy. I touched my sea shell necklace that Achilles has gave me. Then I remembered the words he told me when he gave me this necklace.  
  
"If I have hurt you that is not what I wanted"  
  
I could feel a tear rolled down my eyes. But, I quickly wiped them away. I could feel a heavy hand at my shoulders. I turned around to see who it was. It was Mynes. He looked with a worried face.  
  
"Briseis, are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine, Mynes. I thank you for your concern"  
  
He smiled at me and I too him. His eyes seems to go right through me. I felt rather uncomfortable. But I was thankful enough when one of his companions called him. He said his apologies then left. I sighed in relief when Andromache and Helen appeared at my side. It was Helen who spoke first.  
  
"I did not know you have feelings toward the gentlemen who accepted us in his land."  
  
I looked at Helen confused she was smirking at me. Then I understood who this gentlemen she was talking about. I laughed at her words.  
  
"Who! You mean Mynes?!"  
  
I laughed even harder. Helen seems not to understand what was so funny just looked at me worried.  
  
"Pls. Helen! He is just a friend!"  
  
Helen was about to say something when Andromache interrupted her.  
  
"You should not stand too close to Mynes, Briseis. I know how my brother works."  
  
Both I and Helen looked at Andromache confused. It was I who spoke.  
  
"You mean...you and Mynes are brothers and sisters."  
  
Androamche seemed to get annoyed at this statement. She sighed and said.  
  
"Has paris not told you about this?"  
  
I looked at Helen and she looked at me and back to Andromache. Shaking our heads. Andromache again sighed an irritating sigh and said...  
  
"Yes we are brothers and sisters. And this is my homeland. And no we are not close."  
  
Helen and I just stood there shock. This is Andromache's homeland?. Andromache just laughed at us and said..  
  
"Come now! I desire to see my father again. He will be proud to see his strong grandchild."  
  
There were chariots that has arrived. Me and Helen has shared one. I look to survey my surroundings.  
  
"Is there something wrong, sister?  
  
I looked to see Helen. She was worried at me. I just smiled at her assuring her everything is fine.  
  
"I am fine...sister."  
  
It felt kind a awkward to call Helen sister. I have only considered Andromache as such. But, I know I have to accept Helen as one as she has accepted me as her own. I continued then..  
  
"I am just looking for Paris. If I remember quite well. He was with you."  
  
"Paris is helping the others back at the ship. He has ordered me to go with Andromache."  
  
Then we rode out to meet our new home. The place where we would live. But, I shall never call it home. For troy shall always be my home.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
I have entered the palace now. It was all made of marble. But something disturbed me more. There were no people. I stop in a halt when I saw two heavily guarded women where standing in front of me. There back facing a large door. They opened the door and to my surprise there all stood all of the people or rather all women. In the very center was a women who was dressed in a very fancy dressed. Her arms and neck were decorated with gold. (Narrator)  
  
The woman danced her way to Achilles. She was eyeing him every features. She circled around him and said in lusty voice.  
  
"I welcome you, Achilles. To my homeland. Forgive my sister if she had mistreated you. She has this kind of hobby ever since she was a child."  
  
"It's not a hobby."  
  
Out of the corner the captain came out.  
  
"Adrynna dear! Welcome back!"  
  
Achilles looked at the captain before him. So, my captor is the great Adrynna.  
  
Adrynna just growled and left. The queen turns her attention back to Achilles. Her body was already touching his.  
  
"Now, shall we proceed? I am by the way Queen Dennia. But, you could call me anything you want."  
  
With that she walk back to her throne and with a clap of her hands several servants appeared.  
  
"Take him to his room"  
  
Achilles took one last look at the queen. Her hair was tied back neatly. She has brown skin and brown eyes. But her eyes shall never match Bresies' he then followed the servants to his room.  
  
A/N: I kind a find this chapter boring and all. So pls. let me make it up to you in chapter 10! And pls. tell me what you think about this chapter! 


	10. Hopes

A/N: Well nothing more to say except...Enjoy reading!  
  
Chapter 10: Hopes   
(Achilles)  
  
I have finally reached my new room it was big. The bed was large. Two people can be fit with it. After I have surveyed the room the servants left. I was alone or it thought so.  
  
"A fine room isn't it?"  
  
I turned around covering my eyes from the rich glow of the person in front of me. Slowly the glow seemed to fade away. In front of me was a goddess. Goddess of who? I do not know. But I am sick of playing their games.  
  
"What do you want o Goddess?"  
  
I said mockingly. She seems not to be pleased about this and I felt triumph inside me.  
  
"You don't even know which Goddesses you are facing now Achilles. It is such a disappointment. I am Aphrodite goddess of love. I did not expect any warm greeting from you, Achilles. But as to make this quick. You seemed to be blocked by a certain wall from your goal..."  
  
"Then I shall break it!"  
  
I said with every anger I had stored within. But I was surprised by her next word.  
  
"Then I shall help you."  
  
"Help me fail?"  
  
I said knowing that this is every God's game.  
  
"It is your own heart that helps you fail, Achilles. But remember this: Failure is not the absence of strength. But it is a competition on how far will you go"  
  
"But every time I try I seem to fail."  
  
My back was faced at her. I could remember the times that I failed. I failed when I promised Briseis that I would never hurt her. Yet I did. I promised myself that I would make her future as bright as possible. But I failed. How can she be happy when I have killed her cousin Hector and her home, Troy. But there was one thing that I have never failed to do: To love her. I could feel Aphrodite smiling then she spoke up.  
  
"You try and you fail. You try and you fail. But the greatest failure of all is when you stop trying."  
  
I turned to face her. She was smiling at me. She walk towards me and touched my face.  
  
"Oh Achilles! A name being remembered for thousands and thousands of years is not anybody's greatest achievement. For the greatest thing in the world is to love and to be loved in return."  
  
She removed her hand from my face and walk towards the balcony.  
  
"See that!"  
  
She said. Her hands pointing outside. I walk towards the balcony looking at what she was pointing at. Then I found out that she was pointing at the ship.  
  
"That ship has brought you here and that ship might as well be your escape."  
  
I looked at her and once again she smiled at me.  
  
"You know what to do Achilles."  
  
And with that there was a blast of light and then she was gone. I turned to look at the ship. Then I whispered.  
  
"I am coming Briseis!"  
  
(Narrator)  
  
Little did they know that one servant has stayed behind to listen. After hearing everything she run as fast as she could to her Queen. When she has arrived at her destination. She slammed the door open and knelt before the Queen Dennia. Dennia looked at her confused and rather angry for slamming the door. The servant was panting.  
  
"My lady....I...Heard Achilles...Talking to himself."  
  
Dennia was confused when the servant told her that Achilles was talking to himself. But she waited for more information.  
  
"He is planning to leave, My Lady!"  
  
Dennia just laughed wickedly.  
  
"Let him try! No one leaves my homeland!"  
  
(Briseis)  
  
There was a little celebration afterwards. People were dancing and laughing. But I don't feel like enjoying myself. I left the feast and went straight ahead to the beach. I stand in front of it. Feeling the cool breeze in my face. The water was trying to reach me only to touch my foot. I closed my eyes touching the sea shelled necklace. This necklace has given me many painful memories that I do not wish to remember. But I must forget about my past. I must move on....I must forget him. I have let go of the greatest thing that has happened to me...could have happen to me. But like they said friendship last forever while love only stays for awhile. And before you know it. It has decayed and turned to ashes. Some people would say that "Things just come and go." But what they have forgotten to say is that when it goes it seems to bring your soul away. I am left alone in this forgotten world. Wrap in a corner of loneliness. How I envy those who smiled upon the sun. thanking it for a new day. But am I ready to face a new day. To accept the things that has happened today. Just to smile even though you are wrecked inside. Achilles once told me that the god's envy us. Is it true do you really envy us Apollo? When you can just take someone from our hearts and live us with our own misery. I have let go of the greatest thing that has happened to me...could have happen to me. But like they said friendship last forever while love only stays for awhile. And before you know it. It has decayed and turned to ashes. Some people would say that "Things just come and go." But what they have forgotten to say is that when it goes it seems to bring your soul away. I am left alone in this forgotten world. Wrap in a corner of loneliness. How I envy those who smiled upon the sun. thanking it for a new day. But am I ready to face a new day. To accept the things that has happened today. Just to smile even though you are wrecked inside. Achilles once told me that the god's envy us. Is it true do you really envy us Apollo? When you can just take someone from our hearts and live us with our own misery. I removed the necklace and hold it in my hands. Then I whispered to the air..  
  
"I must not remember you and for that I must have nothing from you."  
  
I clutch the necklace in my hands. Letting it go was very hard for me. But slowly I let it slip through my hands. The water has caught it from me.  
  
"Let my love for him float into nothingness. For I will remember him in the depths of my heart."  
  
I watch the necklace sail away from me. Watching it go torn my heart. I closed my eyes allowing the tear to roll away.  
  
"Briseis!"  
  
I wiped my tear away and turned to see Mynes.  
  
"Mynes, what are you doing here?"  
  
He just laughed at me and walk towards me.  
  
"What are 'you' doing here?"  
  
He was beside me now still smiling. I felt a little safe when he is around. I just continued to look at the sea.  
  
"Just going for some fresh air."  
  
"Well yes of course! Back in the palace you could smell nothing but wine and heavy sweat of men. Which I may add smells like a dead corpse."  
  
I laugh at this I turned to face him still laughing.  
  
"You overact, Mynes!"  
  
He joined me in my laugh and said.  
  
"Come! We don't want to freeze ourselves here do we?"  
  
I nod my head and he lead me back to the palace. On the way there we were sharing smiles and laughter. We have finally arrived at my room. I turned to face him and said..  
  
"It was nice spending the night with you Mynes. I wish I could extend our time but I am exhausted and need rest."  
  
"Yes I know. Goodnight Briseis and have a good dream."  
  
I opened the door to my room only to be stopped by him.  
  
"Briseis!"  
  
I turned around once again. Looking at him. He seems to nervous  
  
"Briseis will you...I mean...um...will you marry me?"  
  
(Achilles)  
  
After our short conversation with Aphrodite. I ran straight ahead to the ship. Luckily enough there was no one around wondering in the hall. My path was clear. My heart raced against my feet. But my heart fell when I have reached outside I saw that the ship burning I ran to the ship and knelt in front it. I shouted from the top of my lungs.  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
(Narrator)  
  
At the top of the palace there stood Dennia. Smiling wickedly.  
  
"You were made for me Achilles and only me."  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Pls. R&R! tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	11. New Home?

A/N: Wow! I have so many reviewers! I am so happy! I am so sorry that I have delayed In putting up the chapter. Oh, and thank you to all of my reviewers thank you so much!(hugs everyone)  
  
Trojans: Thanks for reviewing twice! And thank you for liking it! Love it when you reviewers review twice! Thanks once again!  
  
Addicted2Fanfics ;-p: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Donna Lynn: Thank You so much!  
  
Ilovehector: Thanks you so much!  
  
Chapter 11: New Life?  
  
(Briseis)  
  
His words were like bells ringing repeatedly in my head. I was indeed quite shocked to here such words from him. At first I thought we were just plain friends. But although there was a little feeling in me that I felt rather strange for him. I drew up all of my courage and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes feeling the cool breeze in my face. But there was something forming in my mind. A thing...no I am wrong. It was blurry and all. I focused on this upcoming image in my head. Then it struck me hard. It was the image of the man who has stolen everything from me. My home, my family and my Virginity. But all was replaced just by his soft words, his gentle smile...I opened my eyes slowly. Smiling at the image... Achilles. No! I shook my head to get rid of his image. Suddenly remembering Mynes. I felt quite foolish of myself for forgetting him. I looked hard on Mynes. A chance given by the god's to me. Must I take it or not? I took a deep breath and said...  
  
"I accept your offer...Mynes."  
  
I was quite unprepared when he drew me into a tight hug and was swinging me around. I laughed at his boyish actions.  
  
"Mynes stop! You are going to let me lose my dinner!"  
  
I said laughing. He finally put me down. He was smiling the biggest smile that I have ever seen.  
  
"Forgive me! I am just so happy."  
  
I laughed once again. Perhaps marrying Mynes was the solution to all of my problems. But why do I feel so guilty and...hurt! I looked up to him and said...  
  
"So...When do we get married?"  
  
"Tomorrow!"  
  
My eyes went big after hearing his news. His smile faded away. He came close to me...  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No! of course not! It's just....well tomorrow? Don't you think it's just a little too early?"  
  
He laughed at me. I was quite insulted. I know that it was kind a foolish but I was quite shocked and surely all of you think so too.  
  
"Briseis...The sooner the better is it not? But if you wish to extend..."  
  
I cut him off with a wave of my hands.  
  
"If it is the lord's decision for the wedding tomorrow than so be it!"  
  
"Briseis pls.! don't ever say such things. Tis' our wedding and both decision should be honored!"  
  
"Then I decide to be wed tomorrow."  
  
He came closer to me. Our nose almost touching I could feel his hot breath. I prepared myself for his kiss as he draw closer to me. But I can not do it. I turned my head as quick as possible.  
  
"Briseis...is anything wrong?"  
  
I turned to face him once again. I could see that he was hurt. I cursed myself for doing such thing. I smiled to him and said jokingly...  
  
"It is my first wedding and probably the last! I expect that when my prince charming kisses me I would be hearing wedding bells."  
  
I grinned at him. He laughed so hard at my little joke. Then he spoke up still laughing.  
  
"Very well o gracious beautiful goddess! I will be practicing my kiss and I would warn you that you may not hear wedding bells but maybe more! Perhaps even a cannon."  
  
I joined in his laughing situation. He took my hand and kissed it.  
  
"Good night, Briseis. Tomorrow you should be my bride. Get some rest!"  
  
With that he turned and left. I watched his figure slowly swallowed in the darkness before entering my room. I plump down in my bed. Tired and exhausted. I stare at the ceiling hard I could feel a tear escaping my eyes. I closed my eyes and whispered...  
  
"And my heart will always call for you Achilles...Now and Forever till' I no longer exist in this cruel world."  
  
I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
I watched the ship burned down to ashes. I could feel someone's presence beside me.  
  
"Queen Dennia request your presence, My lord!"  
  
I stood up. Fire in my eyes. But then I spotted something...a ship! I ran as quick as possible towards it. I could hear the girl shouting He's escaping! He's escaping! But she was cut off. I turned to see what was the cause then I saw her...The queens sister, Adrynna. She seems to be the cause of the girl's silence. In front of her was the girl's unconscious body. I looked at her confused. She seems to read my thought when she answered...  
  
"One time I believed in love. I was in love. Everything seemed so possible at that time. Everything seemed so clear that I did not see the evil lurking around it was even beside me. But it was too late! The only man I have ever loved lost...banished forever! Taken from the devil herself! My sister Dennia...killed him! Love only comes once in a lifetime. Don't let it slip through your finger! Go!"  
  
I gave her a little nod and continued running from my prison. The water was cold and it seemed to swallow me whole. I was near the ship. Somehow it looked awfully familiar. I pushed myself against the strong wave. I could feel every muscle of mine giving up. I was almost swallowed completely by another big wave if it have not been for a rope that seemed to be tossed down from the ship for me. I climbed the rope with all the remaining strength I have left. I finally reached the top deck. I landed on the hard floor with a thud. I was breathing loudly feeling my hungry lungs with air. Then a familiar voice floated in the air...  
  
"Welcome back Achilles! I was hoping to see you soon. But not this soon."  
  
I raised my head to have a more clearer view of the person in front of me. I smiled on the stranger in front of me...  
  
"Odysseus! Good to see you again old friend!"  
  
I tried to get up. But it seemed that all my strength left me. Somehow I have succeeded with the help of Odysseus.  
  
"So, what brought you here, My friend?"  
  
"I need to go to the kingdom of Mynes. Will you take me there, Old friend?"  
  
I could see that he was troubled about this but his face broke into a small smile.  
  
"Of course! But I must remind you that they will not welcome you as guest Achilles."  
  
I Patted his shoulder and said...  
  
"I know...I know!"  
  
With that darkness swallowed me.  
  
(Briseis)  
  
I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white robe decorated in flowers and other sort of stuff I could not guess. On my head a white veil with little flowers in it. The god's have blessed this day for the sun seem to shone as brighter as the other days. Little rays of sun was peeking through the heavy curtains of my window. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. My hair was down...as usual. I could hear a little knock in my door and a little voice behind the heavy door.  
  
"Lady Briseis the ceremony is about to begin."  
  
"I am coming!"  
  
I took a deep breath. As you all know I have throw away the necklace Achilles has given me but somehow one tiny seashell stayed in my hand. I reached out for the little red box to retrieve it. I looked at it hard. Closing my eyes I pictured his face. His golden hair, his Blue eyes, his soft smile...I tightened my hold on the seashell and whispered...  
  
"If only I could see him one last time."  
  
I place the seashell back to it's place and with one last glance in the mirror I left to join my future husband.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Pls. R&R! Pls. tell me what you think of this chapter! Pls.! pls.! Pls.! 


	12. Weddings!

A/N: Well hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: Weddings!  
  
(Briseis)  
  
And here I am standing in front of the door...the door that will change my life forever...perhaps even my heart. I took one small step forward when...  
  
"Briseis!"  
  
I turned to see my cousin, Paris. He was smiling at me and at the same time admiring me.  
  
"You look so beautiful! It would be a shame if no handsome creature as myself walk such a beautiful maiden who is about to bloom in a wonderful rose down the aisle. Now don't you agree?"  
  
I let out a small laugh. Feeling relieve to see him.  
  
"You are more handsome than a frog, Paris."  
  
He tried to look offended but failed badly. I gave out another laugh this time much louder than before. After a few minutes of hesitant he finally joined in my laugh.  
  
"Come now, Briseis. Helen and the others are waiting for you...especially Mynes."  
  
My laughing was cut short the moment he mentioned Mynes. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling at me ever so softly. I can't help myself but feel a little...disappointed...sad. I turned my gaze at the floor somehow I seemed to enjoy the floor giving off its shine. I could feel a hand under my chin. Slowly drawing me too look at Paris. He was staring at me. His eyes showed regret and sorrow.  
  
"Briseis...if you do not wish to marry Mynes I would gladly take your hands and lead you back to your room. I will tell..."  
  
But I silenced him putting my finger on his lips. Shaking my head I said...  
  
"The god's had given me a chance, Paris. This is the will of the god's and I do not wish to disappoint them no longer."  
  
He smiled at me and took my hands...  
  
"Then shall we proceed?"  
  
I nod and took another deep breath as the doors slowly opened.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
I tossed and turn in my sleep. I could feel the soft sheets under me crumpling. I could hear shouts outside. I shot up from my sleep registering the events yesterday. Then I remembered Briseis. I stood up to see that I was in a small cabin not much of a fancy. But it can satisfy a man's aching body. I could feel the ship swaying from one side to another. I opened the door and was greeted by a rather mad sunlight. I squinted my eyes and proceed to climb the stairs. I have finally reached the top deck. All of the men were scattered like little mice. Going from here to there I turned my head to look for Odysseus. I finally let out a small sigh when I found him in the front of the ship. I walked toward him avoiding people carrying barrels. I stopped. He's back facing me. As if he felt my very presence he turned around...  
  
"Ah! Achilles! The man I was just looking for!"  
  
I patted his shoulder in a friendly manner and took my place beside him.  
  
"What is going on, Odysseus? your ship seemed to be crowded by your very men."  
  
"Well my friend! I was just about to inform you that we have finally arrived at our destination!"  
  
I squinted my eyes a little bit looking straight ahead and there it was the Kingdom of Mynes. I could see no people in the shore.  
  
'Probably running and screaming their heads off'  
  
I frowned at this very thought Looks like we are going to have a nice welcoming.  
  
"Achilles!"  
  
I turned to face Odysseus. He was no longer beside me he was near the ladder.  
  
"We are departing now, My friend!"  
  
With that he proceeded to depart. I was about to depart the ship when...  
  
"Just a minute, Achilles!"  
  
I gave out an irritated sigh I knew who it was already at my back. I turned around...  
  
"Aphrodite."  
  
"Still has not changed have you?"  
  
"What is your business?"  
  
"Impatient as ever! But, don't worry I will not delay you no longer. Look at the sea and tell me what you see?"  
  
I obeyed her order. If I want to be this to finish as soon as possible and get Briseis I must do what she asked me to. But as I looked at the water I was surprised. Staring back at me was not me but an old wrinkled man. I touched my face it felt rather rough. I let out a small growl and face Aphrodite.  
  
"What have you done, Goddess!?"  
  
"I thought you know the games of us God's, Achilles. But I was wrong. I can not give you what you want with just a click of my hands. Besides the more challenging the more I will know if she truly love you for who you are. Good luck, Achilles!"  
  
I was about to lounge at her when she disappeared into thin air. I watched my hands. Nothing. Still old and saggy.  
  
"Achilles!..."  
  
I turned to see Odysseus gaping at me. Slowly he neared me still gaping.  
  
"Don't you like the old version of the Achilles, Odysseus?"  
  
I folded my arms in front of me chuckling a little. Somehow he did not found it funny. Odysseus was still gaping at me. Finally he found his word's again...  
  
"How...A-Achilles?"  
  
"The tricks of the god's, My friend."  
  
He straightened up and frowned.  
  
"The God's are quite cruel but they are also giving and loving at the same time. Come, I think you need some help old man."  
  
He laughed at this and I just can't help myself but smile. We have finally reached the land I could feel its hot sand below my foot. With a little help of Odysseus I managed to climbed down the ladder pretty well. Although I do not want to admit that I need his help but I could just feel every strength of me leave.  
  
'Briseis!'  
  
(Briseis)  
  
I could feel myself melt from the very gaze of the different people looking at me. Some where whispering some was smiling brightly at me. I forced myself to look in front of me. I could see Mynes and together with him a priest. Mynes was smiling brightly as ever. I took the time to survey the room. It was fully decorated with flowers and other wedding stuff. I turned my head from side to side looking for Helen and Andromache. Finally seeing them at the first row I smiled at them and so did they. I could see Astyanax in Andromache's arms he was gooing and playing with his laced little veil. Seeing Astyanax made my heart sank. Oh, how I wish hector and Uncle Priam were here. To watch me wed. But, do I want to be wed? too late I have already arrived in Mynes waiting arms. Paris was about to leave I looked at him. I was scared. How I wanted him to stay. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and assured me that it was all right. I took a deep breath and looked at Mynes. As usual he was smiling broadly.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are here to gather to witness as two lovers Mynes and Briseis of troy reunite together forever till deaths do them apart. With you as witnesses and as God's and Goddesses' witness their bonding together. Do you Mynes Take Briseis to be your wife to love and to hold till do death takes you?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Do you Briseis take Mynes as your beloved husband to love and to hold till death takes you?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
But before I could answer the door burst opened and entered....  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Wonder who is at the door? Well guess you will just have to find out on the next chapter! Pls. R&R! pls.! pls.! 


	13. The end?

A/N: yay! I got many reviews! Thank you so much! Hope I did not let you wait too long. So, please enjoy!  
  
Amy7000: wow! You sure are a good guesser! Do you have psychic power? Just kidding! ( anyways thanks for reviewing!  
  
o Bubbles o: thanks! And you are a good reviewer too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
danger-natnat: hope I did not keep you waiting! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Donna Lynn: don't worry! Maybe Achilles and Briseis will get together. Maybe. (evil smile)  
  
Lady Discord: thanks for your review!  
  
Chapter 13- The End?  
  
(Briseis)  
  
My hopes died away when I saw an old man with...Odysseus?  
  
"Odysseus?"  
  
"Guards, seize them!"  
  
Mynes had acted right away. He pulled out his sword and stand in front of me. Memories came flooding in my mind. 'there I was on my knees watching helplessly as Paris came into view and notched an arrow into his bow, ready to strike. I felt a strange feeling inside me. It felt like all my strength were gathered and about to explode. I pushed Mynes away and shouted with all my voice...  
  
"No, stop!"  
  
'An arrow landed on Achilles heel. Then another and more came that I can not register how many.' I feel on my knees breathing heavily. A hand landed on my little shoulder.  
  
"Briseis, is anything the matter?"  
  
"I...I know them."  
  
It was barely just a whisper. But I was certain that Mynes heard me for he summoned the man back. Mynes helped me stand up to my full height. I looked at Odysseus, nothing changed in him. But I did notice his features were light is as if a burden was lifted from him. I turned my gaze to the other man. He was old and...(gasp) his eyes...those eyes...those sapphire eyes...they look like just....Achilles. But he was an old man and nothing more. I averted my gaze to the floor. The stare of the old men seems to open the closed stitch in my heart, tearing it apart.  
  
"Who are you, My lord's?"  
  
It was Mynes who broke the silence. I could still feel the intense gaze of the old man.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
I looked at her, can barely ripped my eyes off of her. She was dressed in the most beautiful dress I have seen. A wedding dress, I remind myself. She was looking at the ground. She looked like a goddess blossoming in the month of June. How I wanted to run to her, held her in my embrace, whisper things that I myself had never imagined to exist. But being with her everything seemed so possible. My thoughts were disturbed by a rough hand on my shoulder.  
  
"And this is my friend, an old friend, Trimitus."  
  
I have not even noticed that Odysseus has started introducing himself.  
  
"Well then, Lord Odysseus. What may I ask you are doing here in such an important day?"  
  
I looked at the man who spoke just a minute ago. He had dark long, shoulder length, hair. His eyes seems not to show a hint of aging. His eyes were green like the forest tree's in the forest, reaching out to touch it's greedy branches toward the sun. I felt in raged, anger and...jealousy. When I knew that this was Mynes, the soon to be husband of the only women I have loved. The women who I have given my heart to. But all she did was throw it away like it was just a useless garbage. I restrained myself from jumping and hurting her but then I ask myself. Will I really hurt her? When she has found happiness? Will I punish her because she left me, her dungeon? No, I can not hurt her I can not afford to. I relaxed after this little argument In my head.  
  
"...and that is why we came here. Is it not, Trimitus?"  
  
Once again I have missed another of Odysseus discussion. But I nodded in response.  
  
"Very well then, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Tomorrow me and Briseis shall get married."  
  
"I am positive that we will feel heaven here."  
  
Odysseus gave a little smirk and bowed.  
  
"Don't worry, my lord's! I will make sure my servants will make you feel one."  
  
And with a clap of his hands, servants came gathering around us leading us to our quarters. I took one last glance at her and maybe the last. I could feel my very breath stop when she looked up and both our eyes met. I looked at her hard and close. I could have stared long enough at her but the doors were closed tightly.  
  
(Briseis)  
  
Oh, why do I feel this way towards that old man. It feels as if my heart would burst any second. Oh, I would treasure every moment I would have if ever I could see Achilles one more time. But it was too late I shall closed the door of my heart that has kept calling me to Achilles and lock it forever. For tomorrow I am owned by someone else.  
  
"Briseis, come."  
  
I obediently followed Mynes to wherever he was leading me.  
  
"Briseis, are you happy?"  
  
I jolted my head up to see his face. I gave him a little smile, but smile nonetheless.  
  
"I am more than happy than I ever was."  
  
"Good, be ready for tonight. We will have dinner with the two gent's tonight."  
  
He bent down to kiss my forehead and how his kiss reminded me of Hector. He gave me one last smile and faded away from my sight. Yes, he was like a brother to me like Hector was. But another part of me says No, he is the one for me. I walked straight to my room not stopping a time to look back.  
  
At night there was nothing special but people chattering and laughing. I excused myself to retire for sleep. I was now in a dark hall. The darkness seemed to swallow me whole.  
  
"Lady Briseis"  
  
I turned around upon hearing a soft voice.  
  
"Lord Trimitus! May I be in any assist?"  
  
"No."  
  
He was so old, his curly gray hair, his face wrinkled from age. But his eyes looked so young and bright.  
  
"Please, do sit."  
  
I assisted him in seating down on a couch just beside the window near us. He was looking at me with those intense gaze again. I looked at the stars trying to ignore his gaze but it seemed every minute of it he successfully made a whole in my heart.  
  
"I heard you were once a captive by the great Achilles."  
  
I looked at him surprised to hear those words again. He was smiling a little.  
  
"Yes, it is true."  
  
"Was it true...that you love him?"  
  
I turned my gaze away. I found it hard to breath. At last a gave a little laugh and turned my gaze back to him.  
  
"Why are you questioning me this, My lord?"  
  
"Rumors...just rumors."  
  
"Well, do you believe in rumors, my Lord?"  
  
I was surprised to hear those words out of my lips. Was I denying my love for Achilles? Was I trying to defend myself or my people?  
  
"That is why I asked you, my Lady. But I think everything is too clear now. Goodnight."  
  
I watched him leave. Was that a tear I saw in his eyes? nay, impossible. But I can't just find myself to tear my eyes from his almost fading back. Was it this that I feel? a feeling that Achilles was here. I shook my head and dismissed this silly thought. I stood up and left as well.  
  
(Achilles)  
  
I walked the lonely halls alone, forever. Will my life be like this? My knees felt weak wanting to fall down on the cold marbled floor. I finally gave in and let my knees do it's pleasure. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face. I gave out a little cry and stayed like this for a long time. I forced myself to walk the lonely night to Odysseus quarters. I now stand in his door and knocked silently.  
  
"Achilles? What is the matter?"  
  
"We are leaving when the sun comes up."  
  
"But...but the king..."  
  
"You have deal with the king a while ago. Why would today be any different?"  
  
With that I walked away. Away from Briseis...forever.  
  
(Briseis)  
  
I lay on my bed that night. Sleep did not seem to invite this very night. No matter how I closed my eyes I found them staring at the blank wall. The sun was beginning to rise. I gave a loud sigh and closed my eyes again. But something has disturbed my sleep, a sound of men shouting. I opened my eyes and sat up from my bed. The noise seemed to come from the outside. I watched the collusion outside. The ship...the ship of Odysseus was leaving. And from a a near distance stood Mynes. My heart began to race. Feelings I can not explain. My feet wants to run to it. I just had this feeling that someone...someone who is the missing piece of my puzzle was there. I gave no minute to think about it and ran as fast as my feet could go.  
  
Achilles!  
  
(Achilles)  
  
The men were preparing to leave. I have said my goodbye's to the king. But I can never say goodbye to Briseis.  
  
"So, you give up?"  
  
I looked up at the goddess in front of me.  
  
"I have enough of your games, Aphrodite."  
  
"I am sorry, Achilles. You may have your appearance back now."  
  
And with a blow of a strong wind she was gone. I held the necklace tight to my arms. My own seashell necklace my mother has given to me. She made this out of her love for me. This was the most precious gift I have ever hold in my heart. But you Briseis are priceless. I will leave this necklace out of my love for you. Goodbye.  
  
"We are ready to leave, My lord."  
  
"Good"  
  
(Briseis)  
  
I have finally reached the shores. I found it hard to breath. My legs hurt but I would give anything to see him again.  
  
"No."  
  
I was too late. The ship had left. Had stolen away all that I have ver hold precious in my heart. I fall on my knees and cried. But there was something that caught my eyes...a Necklace, a sea shelled necklace. I held it in my arms. The same necklace he wore when I have met him and the last time I saw him.  
  
He is here! On the ship!  
  
I watched the ship sailed away. Helplessly I stood there rooted on the ground and on my hands, his love that he has showed me all the time.  
  
The end!  
  
A/N: Just kidding! Not the end yet folks! But almost! So pls. R &R! 


	14. Happy Endings

A/N- I am so sorry people! It is already about what? A week? Yeah, I think a week has passed by now and I have not updated anything! So sorry! You see last week was test week! So, I was kind a busy studying! And I want to thank all of my lovely reviewer's for reviewing! Thanks! Pls. enjoy chapter 14!.

Amy7000- well, hope this chapter answers your question! Thanks for your review!

love-shannen- well, here's a Briseis/Achilles scene! Thanks for reviewing!

danger-natnat- sorry for making you worried! Thanks for reviewing!

Ilovehector- thanks for reviewing! Really sorry that I must end now.

Donna Lynn- thanks for your review!

Trojans- you know what, I was kind a surprise when you said you have a heart attack! And thank you so much! I read your stories because your one good writer too! I also give you 100 pts.!

Chapter 14- Happy Endings

The wind blew hard for Achilles' ship to set sail from Thebe. In the middle of an calm, deep blue sea lies the ship, turning away from it's past forever. Achilles sat down in the middle of the ship, bored and heartbroken, in his hands he manage to get one colorful shell, that was lying on the bed of sand back at Thebe. How the shell reminded him back at those happy years where he thought he finally found peace and love. But, he was wrong. With one stroke of the hands from the God's his dream turned to a nightmare, where he would live forever. The women...yes, one woman who changed his life, his very being. _'Briseis' _He whispered her name in the cool lonely breeze. She has melted the ice in his heart and made a burning fire, who burns for his desire for her. A desire, that only a man who has been such a fool to fall in love with a girl, can feel. But, he would trade a million of gold's just to see her smile not from the outside but in the inside. Yes, she was happy back at Thebe with her new love. Achilles continuously looks at the shell in his hand portraying the goddess like face of Briseis that he can compare with the colorful shell. So unique, so beautiful _'just like you Briseis' _. Achilles mind was so full of wonder that he did not seem to notice his good friend, Odysseus, has sat beside him. Seeing that his friend had some trouble in his face, he decided it was time for him to lift the burden from Achilles shoulder, even though he would manage to lift a little or not there is no harm trying.

"A wonderful shell you have there, old friend! A gift?"

Achilles whose eyes never left the shell answered.

"Nay, not a gift. I found it back at the shore in Thebe. Thought I could take a little remembrance."

Achilles laughed but there seemed to be no twinkle in his eyes, in which Odysseus have seen. His eyes were full of so many negative feelings. Odysseus gave out a small sigh and shifted form his uncomfortable position.

"You know, before I met Penelope I thought woman were just a waste of time and she proved me wrong. I had change ever since then. From a brutal senseless man to a wise man. She has changed me completely. It is a wonder how woman can change as man and yet, us man can never change a woman. A woman's love is the greatest thing but can be the most fearful thing. They can change you, they can make us man fools but most of all they can make your life from a servant to a king. A servant who has nothing to claim, to protect or even to eat. Yes, they can make you feel like a king. Her, you devote your life to protect, she, you can claim for yourself and did I say that woman are the best cook's in the world!"

Both of them laughed. But, Odysseus seized laughing and said in serious voice.

"I would trade all of my kingdom to have Penelope and my son this minute. Would you not do the same Achilles?"

Achilles looked at Odysseus hard. Odysseus clasp Achilles hand, stood up and left Achilles to answer his question. Achilles returned his gaze back at the shell and whispered.

"But, I have no kingdom, no money. I have nothing, I have only my life and I would give it to see you again. But, now I could see that you are happy. Then it is more than enough for me."

He continued to look at the shell when a cloaked person came into view behind him. Then a feminine voice spoke up.

"If you continue to look at that shell then you would see the same color surrounding you."

Achilles gave out an irritating sigh and said.

"Aphrodite. Have you not tire of your sick games on me?"

"So, you still mock the God's?"

"And I will not stop."

"Tell me. Why did you leave her behind?"

"Who? Briseis."

"You know well of whom I am talking about"

"She is happy there."

"How do you know?"

"She is living a life of a queen now. Whom I have taken away from her."

"Do you love her?"

Achilles can not find his word's. The moment he heard that question it seemed his heart was about to blow in to pieces. It took one minute for him to answer.

"Yes. With all my heart I love her, she is the only woman who has changed my disastrous life into a life of a king."

"But even king's lives a life as poor as a beggar."

"Yes, but with love we are richer than any other king's. for we have something that is priceless and can not be bought."

"So, you left her because you love her and that you want to see her happy. But, what if the only way to make her smile was to be the one she love?"

Achilles brows furrowed wondering what the goddess had in mind. But, when he turn he saw more than a goddess for it was her, his only beloved Briseis cloaked in an royal cloak. He's heart had stopped at the very moment. She was there standing in front of him smiling and crying for she was happy to see him. No words can he find to speak at that very moment except her sweet name. At the mention of her name Briseis hugged Achilles and both shared a forgotten kiss. Everyone around them applaud at the happy couple. Odysseus who was in front of the crowd grinned madly.

"Odysseus?''

"Yes Achilles, I know that Briseis was onboard. I would not let anybody board my ship without permission."

Odysseus gave out a laugh and ordered everyone back to their post. The wind was blowing softly, careful to let the sailors sail with it. The wind was playing Briseis, now messy, hair. Both Achilles and Briseis stood for a moment looking at each other. The silence was broke when Achilles finally find his words back.

"Are you leaving everything you have back at thebe? And what of Mynes?"

Brisies just shook her head smiling. Remembering the time when she was back at the shore.

(Flashback)

The water was touching Briseis foot, wanting her to join the water. But, Briseis stood there rooted to the sand, looking at the ship that has set sailed. The ship were her love is staying. A gentle tear has escaped Briseis eyes, wetting her dry cheeks. Mynes wiped the tear away from Briseis cheeks, making Briseis to look at Mynes with a sad eyes but she quikly wiped her tear away. Seeing Briseis cry and sad had made Mynes heart torn apart. He could not bare to see her like that. She was like a free bird caged from a ruthless, greedy man. But like they said _'if you love someone let them go.' _ Mynes knew that it was very hard for him to let Briseis go, but he must.

"Do you love him?"

Briseis was caught off guard when hequestioned her. She wanted to lie, but she just can't find herself to face away from the truth.

"Yes. But, that is in the past."

Briseis managed to give Mynes a smile and started to turn away when Mynes grabbed her arms gently.

"But, you still love him in the present, today and the following days to come."

Briseis looked away from Mynes. How she wanted to tell him that she will love Achilles till her body burns. When she is apart from her loved ones and joined forever with her loved ones in peace and tranquility. But still she can not.

"You must go to him."

Briseis looked at Mynes, her eyes bulging. She was really out guarded this time. But, she manage to say a waord.

"W...w...what?"

Mynes looked at Briseis lovingly and held both of her hands and said.

"I cannot marry someone who's heart cries for someone else. I don't want to cage you with my own greediness. I want you to be free. I know that the only way you can be free is to be with the one you love. Go. There is a boat just for you not to far from here. Go."

Briseis could feel hot tears forming her eyes, but quickly wiped them away and hugged Mynes.

"Thank You! Thank you!"

Mynes gave her a small nod and a smile. Briseis ran to the boat she was told which was not far away from here. Mynes called out to her.

"Briseis! when the world seemed to turn away from you remember that there is still one person who would be facing you, Me."

Briseis smiled at Mynes and told him she will and waved a last goodbye and continued to run.

(end of flashback)

Briseis smiled remembering how Mynes had let her go. She looked back at Achilles and said.

"Let's just say that Mynes decided to have a free bird."

Achilles laughed and so did Briseis. They shared another kiss, this time much sweeter than before. Achilles slowly started to pull out something from his pocket and started to put it on Briseis finger. Briseis, who felt a cold thing that was on her finger broke the kiss and examined the thing, which was a ring. Briseis gaped at the ring looking back at Achilles smiling face and back at the ring.

"Will you bind yourself to me forever?"

Achilles asked Briseis softly and full of love. Briseis gave out a small shrill and jumped on Achilles saying "yes" and that is how both their love, that was broken, had mended and found each other again.

The End.

A/N- Well, that was the end of my story! Hoped you all enjoyed it! it would enlighten me more from my very exhausting day if you would spend a little time to review! Thanks!


End file.
